Feeling Hollow, Issei?
by Yuudai1224
Summary: Remember the night Reynalle had killed Issei? Now imagine this. What would have happened if Issei was attacked by another being the night before? How would this affect his life and everything around him? Non-perverted/Serious/Intelligent/Powerful Issei. Contains slight Bleach references/content.
1. Chapter 1

The young man known as Issei Hyoudou wasn't like many others. He was a very serious and quiet young man, maintaining a somber air about him. Even though he had the fortune of having two (unlikely) friends, he remained reserved, not really desiring to spend any time with them. The only people he willingly placed his attention on was his parents.

Issei had short brown hair and light brown eyes, and was clothed in his school uniform. The clothing consisted of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Issei wore black dress shoes in the place of the brown ones. His expression set in a stone-faced look, Issei trailed behind the students of Kuoh Academy. Then the doors opened, and out came the students rushing out of the school.

As the students shot out of the school in elation, Issei, without any rush at all, walked slowly out of the doors. He placed his hands in his blazer pockets, quietly looking around his surroundings. He was stopped by two voices.

"Hey, Issei!"

"Issei!"

Issei turned around to see his friends, Matsuda and Motohama. Matsuda was the former jock and school sports star, and was a balding young man who also is a member of the Photo Club. Motohama is a young man with brown-black hair with glasses. The two were famously (or rather in their case infamously) known as the "Perverted Duo".

With a smile, Matsuda placed a hand on the quiet Issei's shoulder.

"Hey, buddy. I got a new porno from one of my cousin's friends. He says I have to give it back till Sunday. Are you in?!"

His smile grew to a perverted grin, and he giggled, with Motohama giggling all the same.

Issei's response was this.

"You know I'm not into that kind of stuff, guys."

The Perverted Duo's mood instantly changed at their friend's response.

"Ah! You just don't want to because you'll know that you will be a virgin forever! I see how it is, Issei!"

Issei rose an eyebrow.

"And you think that bothers me?"

Matsuda stuttered, but then he paused, looking to Motohama to help him. Sadly, Motohama just offered him a shrug. With nothing else to say, Matsuda turned back around to see Issei walking away from them.

As Issei walked across the bridge he sent his gaze onto the sun. The sun started to cast down, the cloud being used as sort of a covering. A voice suddenly made him pause in his pace.

"U-um, Issei Hyoudou? From Kuoh Academy?"

Hearing his name, Issei turned to see an young woman around the same age as him. She had long black hair that fell to her hips and violet eyes. Her outfit consisted of her school uniform. The uniform was made up of a red jacket with the letter "P" sewed in gold, with a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. The girl gave him a steady but nervous look.

Issei gave the girl an unreadable look. He had never seen the girl in his life, and he didn't recognize the school uniform at all. He definitely would have remembered seeing her. Putting his hands in his blazer pockets, he gave the girl a silent nod.

The girl smiled cutely, and put her hand on her chest.

"My name is Yuuma Amano."

Her happy expression became a bit downcast, as a pink blush formed on her face. Issei narrowed his eyes as he silently noted the forcefulness of the blush, but he didn't say anything.

"I have watched you many times. I've seen you walking across this very bridge. You seem very gentle, and...so cute."

Issei still stared at her with that uninterested gaze. Yuuma's blush seemed to deepen, and she looked up at Issei with her bright violet eyes.

"Th-that's why I wanted to ask you..." She closed her eyes, her blush growing brighter, and she blurted out,

"Will you go out with me?!"

There was a very tense silence. Birds stopped chirping, and the leaves of the trees stopped falling. Yuuma opened her eyes and she looked up in surprise to see Issei, with his back turned to her, walking away from her. With Yuuma unable to see his face, Issei only gave her one answer.

"I decline. I have things to do."

A look of absolute shock dawned upon Yuuma, and she could gaze in astonishment as she watched Issei walk off the bridge.

**AT THE PARK**

Issei closed his eyes, revering in the soft breeze in the park. The park was always quiet, which was fine for Issei. He preferred it better over noisy places anyway. Sitting down on the bench, Issei observed the number of people walking in the park, and settled himself to get comfortable on the bench. He rested his eyes, taking a peaceful nap.

**2 Hours Later **

Brown eyes fluttered, indicating Issei waking up from his nap. Looking up towards the sky, he could see that it was now completely dark. Deciding it was time to go home, Issei got up from the bench, and was ready to walk...until he heard a strange sound.

"_Auuuugghhh_..."

Issei quickly turned around to find the echoed guttural like sound. His eyes widened in shock at the sight.

'What is that!'

An ominous looking creature set its sight to the young man in front of it. The creature possessed a white mask and dark hair that reached down to the middle of its back. On the edges of the mask, were two long, upwards-pointing horns protruding from its head. Issei looked at the creature in horror, noting the hole in its upper chest.

Issei took a step back. The creature obviously wasn't friendly. Turning back to run away from it, Issei sprinted away. He halted in his pace when the creature suddenly appeared in front of him. The creature roughly grabbed Issei's face, and with inhumane strength, slammed him into the ground. Coughing up blood, and groaning at the severe pain, Issei struggled to pry out of the creature's grasp, but his attacker wouldn't budge at all.

Suddenly, the creature opened its mouth, causing Issei to feel its foul breath. Turning away in disgust, Issei closed his mouth, trying to fight off the smell. Without warning, the creature bit into Issei's neck, receiving a agonized scream from the young man. With blood pouring out of his neck, Issei could only tremble in pain.

The creature, tasting Issei's blood, let out a great bellow. An aura of energy began to form around the creature, with the aura now forming around Issei. Issei, his pain now causing him to lose consciousness, looked on in agony. His last sight was the creature seemingly staring down at him, before closing his eyes.

**MANY HOURS LATER**

Brown eyes started to flutter and move, before they widened, awakening in shock. Issei looked around himself frantically, only to find himself in his room, and that he was in bed.

"I-I'm home." He looked over himself, and found nothing wrong.

"But how? Was it all a dream?"

Pulling his covers off of him, he slowly got up from his bed. He suddenly felt a twinge of pain in his stomach, and a sudden pain in his head. Rushing into his bathroom, he opened the seat up, and vomited up a gray liquid. Heaving in and out, Issei collapsed onto the bathroom floor, falling into the state of unconsciousness once again.

**2 DAYS LATER **

To say Issei was feeling sick would be an understatement. He was feeling absolutely horrible. There were times when he would feel more stressed than usual, and sometimes he would lose his sense of track. He would feel unusually tired, even when he had slept earlier than he did before. He had no idea what was wrong with him. Mr. Hyoudou and Mrs. Hyoudou had took him to the doctor's many times, with the doctor replying the same thing every time.

"All he needs is a little rest. He'll be up and ready to go in a few days."

Issei had the strangest urge to punch the doctor's teeth in, but then he realized that he wouldn't normally think that. But he endured his sickness, or whatever the hell he was suffering from, and continued to come to Kuoh Academy. He noticed the amount of pitiful looks from his classmates, and while he appreciated it, he shrugged it off.

Wanting to get out of the school as soon as possible so he could go to the park to (hopefully) get some relaxation, Issei was the first to open the doors of Kuoh Academy, praising the fresh air. Feeling slightly better, he strolled across the bridge, impatiently pacing.

**AT THE PARK**

Issei sighed in relief as he made it to the park. He leaned on the bench, trying to catch his breath. He was about to sit down, until he heard a scream.

"HELP!"

Pausing in his attempt to sit down, Issei turned his head, trying to find the direction of the voice. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the voice.

'Hold on! It's that Yuuma girl!'

Hesitantly choosing his options between wanting to sit down and sleep off the pain, but also wanting to help the girl (even though he barely knew her at all), Issei chose the latter and rushed over to find Yuuma. He halted as he saw that a man was forcing Yuuma against a tree. Yuuma's eyes widened as she saw the young man.

"Issei!"

The man turned around to see Issei, and before he could, Issei kneed him in the crotch, gripped the man's jacket, and threw him across the park, crashing into a bunch of trees.

Issei's eyes widened in shock, and he looked at his hands in confusion.

'Was I always that strong?'

Still in thought, he turned around to check if Yuuma was alright, until he suddenly felt a agonizing piercing in his stomach. As he looked down, his stomach was punctured by what appeared to be a pinkish-purple light spear.

Collapsing in great pain, Issei held his stomach tightly, trying to suppress the pain. Only one thought came to his head.

'Maybe I should stop going to the park.'

He heard a dark and seductive chuckle, and he looked up to see Yuuma in an entirely different outfit and appearance. She appeared to be taller than before, her eyes now darker, and her body more developed. Her original outfit was gone, replaced with black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

Yuuma, in her transformed state, giggled darkly at the suffering Issei.

"What a stupid little boy. And to think if you had said yes to me that day on the bridge, I would have given you a painless death."

She shrugged, smirking at her victim's agonized face.

"You were a bane to us, so I took it upon myself to get rid of you. If you want to be angry, then blame the God who placed a Sacred Gear inside you."

Issei, struggling with the pain, only glared at his apparent killer. He started to drift in and out of consciousness. He winced as he started to feel a pain in his neck, but he refused to reach for it, fear he would lose more blood. As he started to close his eyes, he could feel something form on his face. A sort of covering that shielded his face, was the last thing Issei saw.

Yuuma chuckled as she retracted her black wings outwardly. She gave Issei a smile as she crossed her arms.

"How cute..." She snickered, and was ready to hover into the air, before she noticed something odd.

A pool of energy was forming onto Issei's face, taking the shape of a white mask. Suddenly, Issei's body was covered with a vast aura of crimson energy. Yuuma looked on in shock.

"What the hell?! Where is he getting all of this power?!"

The power she was feeling was absolutely enormous, and it felt like it was growing continuously.

The crimson energy formed around Issei, covering him in the form of a energy shield, before it imploded upon impact. Yuuma, blown away from the force, balanced herself in the air with her wings, before looking down in horror.

Where Issei was formerly laid upon the ground, a new creature stood in his place. The creature had the appearance of a white humanoid lizard with four-toed feet and a long tail. Its muscular body, which was well-proportioned and tone compared to Issei, was covered with black marks. The creature also possessed long brown hair and golden reptilian eyes. The mask, now fully formed on the creature's face, resembled a human skull, with a jaw joint and a rounded forehead, and had dark red stripes on the left side. The creature's golden eyes could be seen through the eye holes on its mask.

A feeling of absolute terror dawned upon Yuuma, and she couldn't help but shake the feeling that the creature was staring right at her.

Unfortunately, she was right, as the creature's golden eyes narrowed ominously at her. It let out a bellow, a echoing guttural growl. The creature released a enormous surge of power. The sheer strength caused Yuuma yet again to be blown away, with the only way to balance herself was by controlling her wings.

Issei, possessed by the creature now in control of his body, released another guttural howl, positioning himself for a attack. Letting out another garbled distorted roar, the **Hollowfied Issei** charged towards the frightened Yuuma, in a burst of augmented speed. Yuuma only had one thing to say in her current situation.

_"I've done goofed."_


	2. Chapter 2

Letting out a great bellow, the Hollowfied Issei charged at his opponent with a great burst of speed. Yuuma, stunned so much that she failed to notice the incoming attack, was unable to defend herself as she was headbutted by the Hollow. Soaring across the sky, Yuuma clutched her head in pain from the attack, hissing in indignation.

Before she had time to recover, Yuuma yelped when Hollow Issei grabbed her foot, twisting it roughly. Gasping at the pain, Yuuma tried to pry her foot away from the Hollowfied human, but to no avail.

"_Augghhhh..._"

Shuddering at the garbled echoed growl from the Hollow, Yuuma cried out in pain as Hollow Issei threw her down to the ground. Yuuma narrowed her eyes, and she successfully gained the balance of her flight. She looked up angrily at the Hollowfied human who stared quietly down at her.

"Damn you!"

As though he was responding to her words, Hollow Issei charged towards Yumma, roaring a great echoed bellow. Yuuma narrowed her violet eyes darkly, and she charged a purple light spear. As soon as the Hollowfied human got closer to her, Yuuma leaned her arm back, and threw the light spear towards him, intending to stab the spear through him.

Or so she would have.

The Hollowfied Issei grabbed the light spear effortlessly. Yuuma widened her eyes in shock, and she struggled to keep hold of her light spear. But it was pointless, as the Hollowfied Issei tightened his grip on the light spear, and his strength caused the light spear to explode, causing a cloud of smoke to emerge between Yuuma and the Hollow.

Coughing and trying to catch her breath, Yuuma looked around frantically, trying to find the Hollow.

"_Augghhhh..._"

"AHHHH!"

Yuuma screamed in fright from the sound of the Hollow, and she felt a great pain when she realized that her left wing was bent to the side from Hollow Issei. Gasping in pain, Yuuma collapsed onto the ground in pain. As she tried catch her breath, Yuuma looked behind her and she stiffened.

"_Aughhhhhhh..._"

His golden eyes narrowing darkly at her, the Hollowfied Issei walked closer to Yuuma, emitting a garbled echoed growl. He stopped suddenly, and he lifted his hand up. Yuuma's eyes widened in shock.

"What's he doing?!"

Her question was answered when a spark of energy began to emit from the tip of Hollow Issei's fingertips. The energy was tri-focused and seemed to emit a emerald color. It seemed to increase in size, as it grew continuously. Yuuma's breath caught in her throat, and she tried to will herself to crawl away.

Narrowing his golden eyes, the Hollowfied Issei charged more energy into his potential attack, a garbled echoed growling sound escaping from the mask.

"_Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._"

**Inner World**

Brown eyes blinked repeatedly, and they shot open in horror. Issei looked up in shock as he took in his new surroundings.

"W-where am I?"

There was a series of skyscrapers and apartments, and the sky seemed to be skewed sideways. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Issei looked down and his eyes widened. He was top of a building, or rather, the side of a building.

"W-what the?!"

Everything appeared to be upside down, and yet so inverted.

"What is this place?"

"**Hmph. It's about time you arrived here.**"

Jumping at the voice, Issei turned around to find the source of it, and he gasped in shock.

"W-who are you?"

It was a being that virtually possessed an identical appearance to Issei. Only...the colors were completely inverted. His hair and skin tone was completely white. His eyes consisted of dark black pupils, white irises, and a black sclera. He appeared to be clad in the same outfit of Issei as well. In great contrast to Issei's clothing, the other Issei's clothing consisted of a white blazer, a black long-sleeved dress shirt, white pants, and white dress shoes.

Issei's eyes were widened with absolute shock as he looked at the inverted version of himself. The other Issei smirked darkly at him, and he crossed his arms. Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

The smirk on the other Issei's widened, almost bordering on a complete maniacal level.

"**Well, that's simple really. Do you remember the other night? When you were attacked at the park?**"

Issei's eyes widened as he remembered the creature who had bit him. He blinked in confusion and he pointed to his inverted self.

"Yes I remember. But I don't understand."

The inverted Issei chuckled, and he shrugged.

"**Figures you wouldn't. After all, the creature exploded as the last of its power and energy transported to you**."

Blinking repeatedly, Issei then narrowed his eyes.

"Hold on. How do you know about that night?"

His eyes widened.

"Wait a minute. Are you implying that...?"

Smirking widely in excitement, the Inner Hollow Issei cackled maniacally.

"**That's right.**"

"It was you!"

The Inner Hollow Issei cackled again, crossing his arms.

"**It's so nice to finally meet you**."

"_**King**_."


End file.
